


You know, like nyan~☆?

by sassyscienceman



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyscienceman/pseuds/sassyscienceman
Summary: Yugi learns about Kaiba's heritage. Hilarity happens as well as a serious moment.





	You know, like nyan~☆?

To say that Seto Kaiba is a cat is to say the sky is blue.

As in it’s obvious and common knowledge. Unfortunately for one Yugi Mutou it wasn’t. And now he was facing the consequences of not knowing this before hand.

For starters Kaiba craved attention, much like a feline. If he didn’t receive it he’d knock things down. Sometimes the objects would break, causing Isono to lecture them both until Yugi explained himself. Then the man learned to get plastic objects to reduce weekly costs.

Kaiba would also chase what he could call the  _ **red menace**_. Mokuba showed him one day, his older brother would chase after a red dot. A red dot that was made from a laser pointer. For a while Yugi didn’t believe Mokuba until he saw it in action.

The CEO would run around the room, attempting to hunt down the dot until it disappeared. And somehow, some  **fucking**  how Kaiba couldn’t put it together that it was Mokuba tormenting him with it.

There was a third thing he learned from being close to Kaiba.  _ **Sharp fangs**_. The green teen had sharp canine teeth that one could only see if he yawned and you happened to be close by. For Yugi he had seen them, as Kaiba kept him near by. Uncomfortably close by.

That was another thing he would do. Kaiba would leech heat by cuddling up to Yugi. He would fight back, pulling away from the green snake’s grip but like a cobra Kaiba kept his grip on tight. Eventually the duelist gave up and allowed to be held on.

It was better than having his cheeks pulled or being tortured in some death box.

Although Yugi didn’t appreciate being reduced to a heating pad of sorts. Or a squeeze toy. Today was one of those days. In the living room the teen was being held in Kaiba’s arms, nuzzling roughly against his hair and back.

He could only take it for so long until he got fed up with it. With a quick movement he pulled himself away, earning a look of confusion from Kaiba.

“What?”

“Don’t say  _ **what**_  at me!” The teen huffed as he fixed his hair. “You’re being too rough! Get your blanket!”

The cabbage scoffed. “I don’t want to. Why should I do that when you’re here?”

“I’m not a toy!” Yugi yelled loudly, so loud that Kaiba covered his ears. “I’m sorry but you can’t keep doing this! Or be gentler. You’re too rough, like I dunno. A tiger or something.”

Kaiba was quiet for a moment before answering very earnestly, “It’s my cat genetics. I can’t help it.”

“…What?”

“What?”

Okay Kaiba was dicking him around right? “Your…cat genetics?”

The teen nodded. “Or would it be heritage if you’re a demon? I don’t know, I’m not an expert.”

If this was a joke Kaiba sure was playing the straight man well. Yugi didn’t see any hint of teasing or humor in his voice as he said this. It was as if he was saying it and completely meaning it. “So you’re a cat demon?”

Another nod. “Bakeneko according to my mother.”

Ah, his mother. Kaiba didn’t speak of her often. But the few times he did she always seemed like a reasonable person. “Mother used to say her grandmother was one. That’s how she met my great grandfather.” He was smiling as he recalled a memory. “If you sit down I’ll tell you.”

Yugi was hesitant. Not that he didn’t wanna hear this story, he would love to hear it. But he didn’t want to be squeeze again. “Hands to yourself and I’ll sit with you.”

The CEO moved room for him to sit. And just to prove that he’d keep his word Kaiba held his hands up in front of him. Yugi sat down but immedately he regretted it.

Before he could even blink Kaiba put his head on Yugi’s lap. He tried to open his mouth but the teen cut him off. “You said no hands. You didn’t say anything about my head.”

“Damn it.”

“Now stroke my hair as I tell you the tale of my great grandfather and his fateful meeting with the bakeneko.”

The duelist frowned. He was played like a fiddle! But he was stuck, might as well listen to his story.

–

“A cat demon?”

“Yes, a cat demon.”

Seto looked up at his mother, curiosity in his golden eyes. “What do you mean?”

His mother was brushing his hair with great care. Slow gentle strokes to keep his hair nice and soft. “We’re bakenekos, cat demons on your great grandmother’s side. They’re mischievous little creatures that danced with napkins on their heads.”

The child laughed, “They sound silly! Why?”

“It’s how they are. They love dancing and music. Your great grandmother did at least. Others were cruel little things. They could bewitch people who killed cats in a cruel manner. Or curse them sometimes.”

His mother stopped and turned him around. Face to face she gave him a warm smile. “In fact that’s how she met her husband.”

“Huh? How? Tell me, tell me!!”

The woman hugged her son, squeezing him as tightly as she could. “Oh you’re so impatient! But fine I’ll tell you.” She released him from the hug and cleared her throat. “A long time ago, a village was terrorized by a bakeneko. She would steal food from the village and attack those who would dare look for her in the forest.

_We need someone to take her out!_  a villager cried out.  _Who will be brave enough to do this deed? But_  no one came forward. No one until your grandfather did.

_I ask for payment of course if you want the job to be done._

_Ask any price, we’ll gladly give it to you._

Seto listened carefully, he hung onto each word she spoke.

"Your grandfather asked for a modest house and a field to plant his crops.”

_Go, and don’t come back until you bring its body back!_  And so he ventured off into the forest. For days he traveled, deeper and deeper until he found a little shrine. He offered some food to it, and asked for some guidance. That’s when your grandmother showed up.“

His mother extended her arms and made her fingers resemble claws. "Your grandmother said to the man,

_What do you want human? Want to die like the rest of them?_

"But your grandfather was smart. He said,

_If you wanted to kill me you would’ve done so already. And you haven’t killed anyone either. I want to talk, that’s all._

"Your grandmother ran away and again he searched for her. For days he followed her, spoke a bit and she would run. For weeks this happened, and he kept offering her food even when he was hungry or low on rations. Tired of this cat and mouse game your grandmother stopped the man.

_They asked you to kill me. Why don’t you fight human?_

_You’re not my enemy so I have no reason to kill you. I want you to stop fighting the villagers though._

"So she appeared to him, first in her cat form.

_I fight for food. Your kind is taking away my hunting grounds. And everyone else’s. What else are we supposed to do?_

"Your grandfather thought and thought and thought. Then an idea came.”

_Bakeneko, you can use my crops for your food. I’ll speak withthe villagers and get them to back off. Will that be fair to you?_

“But she was cautious.”

_You want something human. What is it?_ “

"She’s right! He wanted something right?” Seto asked.

“Nope!” His mother took his hand, her voice becoming soft as she did so.

_Humans are selfish creatures. But just as we’re selfish we’re self less too. We need a reminder every once in a while to share and be kind to others_.

“Your grandfather knew this. He wanted harmony with nature and people. Violence and hatred only brings more pain Seto. That’s what he wanted to prevent.”

Seto didn’t understand. People want things right? Sure being nice was well…nice. But it didn’t make much sense to him.

His mother knew he didn’t understand. “One day you will dear. But keep it in mind for now.”

–

Yugi was surprised. That was a lot to take in. While an interesting story it seemed like it had more meaning to it. A fable to teach a young Seto a lesson about the world. “And then what happened?”

Kaiba stared at the ground. “He kept his word. My grandmother hunted on his field and that village stopped destroying. Seven years passed before she showed her human form to him. Then they married and out came my grandmother.”

….It was a fable. This only strengthen his theory. The ending was simple and quick compared to the build up. “I guess you really are like her.”

The CEO shifted his body, now he was staring up at Yugi. With Kaiba laying down he seemed smaller. Almost child-like and unsure of things. “What do you mean?”

Yugi shook his head. Like the bakeneko Kaiba didn’t understand people. Like her Kaiba had his claws out to fight. For her it was the forest. For the teen it was his right to live and his brother. “It’s nothing.”

It was hard sometimes that Kaiba was a child. That Yugi himself was a child. It was in close moments like that reminded them of this reality. So for now the little duelist would allowed to be used as a pillow.

Kaiba will learn that people don’t want to fight him. That it isn’t fight or flight. But for now, he would get gentle hair strokes.

“You’re weird.”

“Don’t ruin the moment.”


End file.
